warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Damage 1.0/Alternate Mechanics Tab
Damaging Shields Damage to shields is indicated by blue numbers on the HUD. While an enemy is protected from shields, any damage they take will not be affected by Armor, Enemy Body Parts Multipliers, and Enemy Damage Type Multipliers. Shields take 100% damage from all damage types except Freeze, which will deals 2x damage. Shields can receive critical hits. However, shielded enemies are immune to additional damage caused by stealth attacks until their shields are broken. After the shields of an enemy are depleted, any remaining damage amount is reduced by a value of one and run through the regular damage formulas to calculate damage taken as it normally would have occurred after taking into account critical hits, resistances, and weak points. Critical Hits Most sources of damage have a chance to critically hit for additional damage and are indicated by yellow numbers on the HUD. The additional damage dealt by a critical hit is determined by each weapon's critical multiplier. Both melee and ranged weapons with different attacks (IE: bows, miter, etc.) will have different critical rates and critical multipliers for each attack type. Each weapon attack, or each pellet in the case of shotguns, has a separated chance to critically hit. Critical Hit Multipliers are applied directly to Modded Base Damage in the damage calculation and all calculations, including elemental mods damage, occurs after this multiplier has been applied. Thus, elemental mod critically hits when the weapon does and cannot critically hit alone. Thus, the critical damage calculation steps would look like: Critical Base Damage: :1) Base Weapon Damage * (1 + Damage Mods) = Modded Base Damage round down :Step 1.5: Modded Base Damage * Base Crit MP% * (1 + Crit Mods %) = Modded Crit Damage ''round to nearest'' :2) Modded Crit Damage * Body Part MP = Part Damage round to the nearest Continue calculation as normal.... Critical Elemental Damage: : 1) Base Weapon Damage * (1 + Damage Mods) = Modded Base Damage round down :Step 1.5: Modded Base Damage * Base Crit MP% * (1 + Crit Mods %) = Modded Crit Damage ''round to nearest'' : 2) Modded Crit Base Damage * Elemental Mods = Elemental Damage round to nearest integer : 3) Elemental Crit Damage * Body Part MP = Elemental Part Damage round to the nearest integer Continue calculation as normal.... Stealth does 'not '''affect critical hit chances, but does provide a stealth damage bonus to melee attacks and also uses yellow damage pop-ups. However, these are not critical hits; critical hits will use red damage pop-ups when attacking unalerted enemies. Stealth Attacks Melee attacks while stealthed deal 150% of the total damage they would normally do. Stealth attacks generate yellow hit indicators, the same color as critical hits, even though they are not actual critical hits. True melee critical hits while stealthed can by identified by their red hit indicators. As long as players on a mission remain undetected through the use of stealth, they can perform melee attacks that deal increased damage to their enemies. Non-melee weapons are not eligible for a stealth damage increase. Even after a mission's enemies go on alert, temporary stealth can also be achieved through the use 's and 's . Shade's is disrupted if owner attacks, therefore it does not grant any stealth attack bonuses. New game mechanics allow enemies in different parts of the mission to remain unalerted as long as an alarm has not been sounded. It is now possible to alarm some enemies and then proceed in stealth and achieve stealth attacks on unalerted enemies. Multishot Multishot can be added through weapon type specific mods ( , , , and ). Multishot can add one or more additional projectiles to each shot fired, depending on the rank of the mod and the type of weapon. Any multishot mod percentile beyond 100% is a chance to shoot three projectiles. These additional projectiles do not consume any extra ammunition. Multi-target Melee Attacks Numerous melee weapons have the ability to attack multiple targets with one swing. These types of attacks experience ''damage falloff. Currently, this damage falloff multipliers (falloff MP) is 75% of the base damage for both normal and charged attacks except for the Kogake, which has a 50% falloff MP for its normal attacks. Sliding, jump, and wall attacks all have a 100% falloff MP for all melee weapons currently in game (effectively meaning that you cannot hit multiple targets with these attacks). Fall-off Damage Each subsequent target in the multi-target attack will have the falloff MP applied to the damage done to the last enemy hit. Therefore, target 1 will take full damage, target 2 will take 75% of full damage, target 3 will take 75% of the damage done to target 2, and so on. Multi-Target Critical Hits Only the initial attack has a chance to critical hit and all falloff damage is calculated from that initial attack. In other words, you cannot hit target 1 normally and then critically hit target 2. Furthermore, even though subsequent target damage will be based off the initial critical, they will not also register as critical hits - only the initial attack will do so. Slam Damage As stated above, the impact damage from jump attacks have 100% falloff and do not actually hit multiple targets. However, all jump attacks have a secondary damage effect called slam damage ''which does AOE damage to enemies in the surrounding area. Slam Damage has its own damage type separate from that of the impact damage from a jump attack, its own base damage value, and a radius that is specific to each weapon. Slam damage has ''no falloff MP and will do the same damage to all enemies in the area. Warframe Powers Damaging warframe powers determine their damage, critical rate and critical damage through the equipped power mod. The power's damage type will determine whether or not an enemy will apply armor to it, just like damage from other sources. Similarly, enemy elemental damage type multipliers affect power damage. Lastly, Warframe Powers that are AoE or have no manual targeting will hit the torso of the enemy (fanny pack on corpus moa's) and follow the body part multipliers for that body part (explaining the 3x damage to corpus moa's). See the individual warframe articles for information on how each power handles its damage. __notoc__ Category:Tabview